Vampire Bites
by K1s3ki
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is a vampire prince in disguise. Kuroko Tetsuya isn't convinced. In fact, he straight out thinks Akashi is just a weird boy who has a strange fetish for biting people and has too much of a prince syndrome. [AKAKURO! and who can resist a bit of GOM/KUROKO ;) ]


Akashi wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but it did.

For the first time in his 117 years, Akashi found himself caught in a red-handed situation having exposed himself during one of his weakest moments; during the act of feeding. The stranger who stood at least a meter away simply stared, his face void of any emotion making him wonder if he even saw anything at all. Yet looking at the petite girl sandwiched against himself and the wall, he knew any sane person who ran into such situation would have immediately screamed murder for the girl was practically nearly half dead, lying limbless against his physique. Her face was drained of colour as her head hung deadly to one side covering the bite mark he had left during his feed. She was still alive as Akashi could tell for her hands were beginning to find strength, lightly pressuring against his waist to hold herself up straight.

"Hmm," A quiet moan escaped from her parched lips making Akashi shift his gaze from the boy back his prey noticing her lifting her head back up to reveal his own selfish desires. He was hoping that the alley way would have been dark enough to cover the mark but with the way the artificial lighting from the nearby shops seeped in almost mockingly, he doubted. He knew the boy saw from the way his eyes squinted for clearer recognition. It brought up much of his own curiosity as to how the hell this scrawny looking boy could he have been so damn calm. As if he didnt just step into the presence of Akashi, the most fearsome vampire (not including his father) known to the underground; Akashi Seijuurou, the ever desirable Vampire prince. The boy should have instantly been begging on both knees for mercy, the fact that he wasnt, and the fact that he wasnt even acknowledged only irked him to no end.

Akashi fully examined the boy. How he failed to identify a human presence was a first for him for his senses were absolute. He should have definitely been able to smell anything with a beating heart from a miles distance; even a newborn could have yet he himself failed to smell this human stood before him.

Their was nothing special beyond what his eyes could see. The first sight that greeted him was the boys cotton candy like hair and his lifeless pair of eyes that were of the same teal colour; a complete contrast to his fiery amber looking ones. His height almost matched the girl beneath him except the boy was a tad taller; the perfect height for him to feed on he noted. His eyes hovered across the boys features. He was cute, Akashi was willing to admit but apart from that, he looked like any ordinary boy yet the boy was a mystery. A mystery that Akashi wanted to solve.

He just needed a sample of the boys blood. Just one small bite.

Just as he took a step forward, his current prey withered her hands around his neck into a tight lock preventing him from taking a step further .

"Hnn...where you goin'," she breathed into his ear wantonly "Bite me." she continued letting out a light chuckle. Akashi almost wanted to fling her off from him until he heard a soft voice calling them out.

"A-Ano," he spoke with a faint blush painted against his pale skin. The book that was held in his hand was shielded against his face forbidding Akashi's vision upon him. Akashi took notice of the boys school uniform and the name carved against the boys name tag attached onto it.

"Please continue with your sexual act. I didn't see anything." Akashi almost wanted to laugh at the boys innocence but instead, a smirk stretched itself against lips. He was most definitely interested.

"Stop." Akashi commanded under his breathe as he watched the boy shuffling his way out. Akashi expected the boy to stop but instead he found the corner of his lips tugging further upwards for the boy had disappeared, his demands completely ignored.

"Tetsuya," He tried the name against his lips. "Kuroko Tetsuya, you're mine."


End file.
